The Closest Thing To Heaven
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Inspired by a song called 'Closest Thing to Heaven' by Phineas and Ferb's own Vincent Martella. Phineas sings his feelings for Isabella. Phineas/Isabella. A LITTLE RANDOM!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show 'Phineas and Ferb' or any of its characters, places, etc. I also don't own the song I used.**_

_**A/N: This fic was inspired by a song from Phineas and Ferb's own: Vincent Martella!!! (Yeah, now I'm in love with him LOL). The song is called 'Closest Thing to Heaven'. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong, but I looked for them on the internet a lot of times and I couldn't find them so I had to write them myself. And other thing: Vincent singing this song actually sounds like Phineas in some parts of the song…**_

_**PEOPLE THIS IS MY FIRST SONGFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE!**_

Phineas and Ferb: The Closest Thing to Heaven

You know what? Little Phineas Flynn (now 12) finally had gotten the picture that Isabella (now 13) -still- liked him. He figured that he actually felt the same way about her. He consulted it with Ferb (now 12), and Ferb listened to him with a 'Finally!' expression. Now, he was just waiting for the right moment to tell her his feelings.

Anyway, it was a very hot summer day in Danville and Phineas and Ferb were sitting under their backyard's tree with a paper fan in hand. The boys noticed that the neighborhood was a little quiet. Anyway, they were like that pretty much all morning until Isabella entered the backyard. "Hey guys! What'cha doing?" she asked. "Nothing" Phineas replied.

"Nothing?" Isabella asked, surprised that Phineas and Ferb were doing…nothing.

"Nothing" Phineas replied.

"Well, why?" Isabella asked, now a little worried.

"It's too hot today" Phineas replied, and Ferb nodded.

"Well, why don't we go to the new pool that opened today a couple of blocks away?" Isabella asked.

"What?" Phineas asked. Isabella handed him a flyer promoting the new pool.

"That opened _today_?" Phineas asked, to which Isabella nodded.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's go!" he said and jumped up, followed by Ferb. They entered their house to get changed. Isabella waited for them outside, since she had her bathing suit under her clothes. When the boys came out, they all walked together to the pool.

"Whoa!" Phineas said when he saw the pool. It was huge! Almost all the neighborhood was there and there was still almost half of the pool empty.

"Last one in the water is a…" Phineas said, but couldn't finish as his face had just been splashed. Isabella and Ferb were already in the pool.

Isabella laughed. "You're the…whatever you were gonna say!" Isabella said. "I am gonna get you!" Phineas said and jumped to the pool. Isabella started swimming and Phineas started chasing her. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled smiling as Phineas was swimming as fast as he could to catch her.

Isabella stopped swimming when she lost sign of Phineas, and looked around. "Hey…where did he go?" she asked.

"GOTCHA!" Phineas said as he surprised her from behind and grabbed her by the waist. Isabella screamed a little with a smile on her face.

"You thought you could get away from me, did you?" Phineas said in a freaky, mad/scientist voice and Isabella just laughed. After noticing that he was still holding Isabella by the waist, he let go of her with his face red. Isabella pretended not to notice this.

"Alright everyone, it's Karaoke Time!" a man said through a Karaoke Machine that was in a corner, so that it wouldn't get wet.

A girl started singing in the Karaoke as Phineas, Isabella and Ferb were having a splashing battle. After the splashing battle, they went to some beach chairs and sat down. After a couple of minutes, Ferb said: "I'm gonna go grab a burger" and went to a nearby Mr. Slushy Burger, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone.

"_I thing I'm gonna regret this…"_ Phineas thought. "Isabella…" he said. Isabella looked at him. "What?"

"This is for you" he said, and stood up. He talked to the Karaoke person and requested a song.

The song started playing, and Phineas grabbed a microphone while looking at Isabella. Isabella was like 'What?'

_I want to know why  
You could make me feel this way  
In you I will confide  
The love I have for you today_

_But I can't find the answers  
And if I could I'd let you go  
So you shot above me  
The brightest star that I will ever know_

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I've ever seen  
The closest thing to heaven, it must be a dream  
I've said it before but now I know that it's true  
That the closest thing to heaven is you_

Isabella was…surprised. She didn't know how to react. Phineas just winked at her with a smile on his face.

_If you say to me  
That I could never hold you down  
You would be set free  
Time and time we turn around_

_But I don't know where I'm going  
I can only tell you where I've been  
But if you just believe it  
You'd walk with me the road that never ends_

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I've ever seen  
The closest thing to heaven, it must be a dream  
I've said it before but now I know that it's true  
That the closest thing to heaven is you_

Suddenly, all the people that was in the pool was now listening to Phineas and clapping along.

_But I can't find the answers  
And if I could I'd let you go  
So you shot above me  
The brightest star that I will ever know_

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I've ever seen  
The closest thing to heaven, it must be a dream  
I've said it before but now I know that it's true  
That the closest thing to heaven is you_

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I've ever seen  
The closest thing to heaven, it must be a dream  
I've said it before but now I know that it's true  
That the closest thing to heaven is you_

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I've ever seen  
The closest thing to heaven, it must be a dream  
I've said it before but now I know that it's true  
That the closest thing to heaven is you  
The closest thing to heaven is you  
The closest thing to heaven is you  
The closest thing to heaven is you_

Everyone cheered, but Isabella still had a shocked/surprised face, but understood perfectly the message. The Karaoke man put a romantic song on. Phineas offered his hand to Isabella, asking her to dance. Isabella just smiled and took his hand. They started slow dancing.

"That was…impressive" Isabella said, since she didn't know what else to say.

Phineas just laughed. "So…that means that we're…kind of together…right?" Isabella asked.

Phineas looked at her. "Yeah. I think it is." he replied.

"Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!" Isabella yelled, kind of ruining the moment. Phineas just laughed at this and they both jumped into the pool again.

_**A/N: After writing this, I don't know if it's a songfic or not. And this story is very…romantic (yeah right! LOL), out of character, and random. But I needed to write it. If not, I would've written it later anyway LOL. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
